Observations From Above
by BlushingBeauty3
Summary: Watch as Lily luna and Teddy grow up together from the observation of James, Lilly, Sirius, Remus, and Tonks from above. The chapters for this story will be short. Eventually LillyxTeddy.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Watch as Lily Luna and Teddy grow up together through the observations of Lily, James, Sirius, Remus, and Tonks watching over the two.

Disclaimer: I own nothing it's all owned by the lovely J.K. Rowling

Anyways on the story! Hope you all enjoy it.

* * *

Chapter 1

The glorious birth of a flower

The date is May 21st Teddy sat in the nursery rocking chair carefully holding a screaming baby in his arms. The new born small and frail with a tuff of fiery red hair a top her head. Five people looked on the scene from above.

"Jame look our third grandchild. Isn't she just beautiful?" Lily exclaimed. James put an arm around his wife's shoulders smiling down at the pair in the nursery.

"She seems a little feisty if you ask me" Sirius spoke gruffly down at the baby though on his face he wore a huge smile.

"She is not!" Lily huffed glaring at sirius.

A babys shrieking cries stopped the two from arguing.

Down below Teddy kept changing his hair color trying to calm the small girl down. The screams stopped her bright green eyes starred right into Teddy's for that limitless second it was only them and nothing else mattered.

The five people above watched in utter silence until the baby began to giggle setting a triumphant grin on Teddy's face.

"Look at them Remus! look how cute they are!" Tonks was practically jumping up and down at the site.

"Harry she's beautiful what's her name?" The young boy looked expectantly at his godfather. Harry glanced towards Ginny.

"Lily Luna Potter" Lily Potter grasped her husbands hand tightly silently thanking her son.

"Lily Luna Potter a beautiful flower" Teddy whispered quietly in Lily's ear.

"Alright lets place our bets who thinks Teddy and Lily will get married?" Sirius looked around at the group. James and Remus both hit him over the head.

"You don't even have money to make any bets you old coot!" Tonks shouted at him.

"Fine then I predict that they will end up together ok happy?" Sirius smiled as the others nodded their heads.

little did they know this was the beginning of a very long, sad, beautiful, tragic love story unlike any other.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the views and the PM from Sarapha it was really sweet!

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Harry Potter belongs to the wondrous mind of J.K. Rowling

Anyways on with the story

* * *

Chapter 2

Son of the moon

The moon shone it's white light down on eleven year old Teddy just mere weeks from staring his first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Teddy starred up at the moon through his window wishing it would just go away.

Harry locked the steel door behind him before heading to his own room this was bound to be a long night.

Teddy let out a glass shattering scream of agony, trembling on the floor in the cold moon light.

"Look what I have done to him! Tonks look our boy is in so much pain" Remus clenched his hands into fists as Tonks tried to calm him down.

"Remus your boy is strong he will be okay he can survive this." James said trying to comfort his old friend.

Teddy no longer looks like a boy, but a large hairy grey wolf struggling on the ground. His howls and yelps fill the otherwise silent night.

"Wow he's even louder than you Remus. Thats incredible!" Sirius let out a loud rough laugh at his own joke. This earned him yet another blow to the head from Remus and a sharp look from Lily.

The grey wolfs cries became louder but far less human sounding as the night went on. Black spots began to infiltrate his vision, and as his mind became foggy the shrieking cries of a baby filled his pointed ears. These cries weren't for food or comfort no they were blaring like a warning or an alarm going off. She was crying for him because he was in pain.

At that moment Tonks and Remus knew for certain the Lily Luna Potter would alway accept their son.

As Teddy left consciousness two words escaped his lips,

"Lily Luna"


End file.
